Love Isn't Always Fair
by FlamePhoenix00017
Summary: set after ron and draco's 5th year... Slash ron/draco. T to be safe just in case I'm really bad at writing summerys but the story is good! chap 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

  
Love Isn't Always Fair~ Dron

(A.N. this is a Draco/Ron fic! This is written by Shanza, I helped a little with facts and grammer only !- Mika xx enjoy!)

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

_Draco's P.O.V _

Sitting lazily on the giant windowsill in my family library, surrounded by the books of my ancestors, I stared out the window watching the owls fly around. I pulled the giant silk blanket closer around me and took another sip of my tea. The house elves came and went doing whatever house elves do.

I turned to look at the giant portrait which always caught my attention. The portrait is of my mother and father. My mother turns away with her nose in the air, which is what she does when there is no one but my father and I in the manor, whereas my father stands proud, like the sun shines out of his own arse.

I turned back to look out the window. I let my mind wander which was probably the worst thing I could do as the first thing that springs into my head is that boy.

_**Ron's P.O.V**_

Sitting in my orange cave reading my precious comics for the millionth time, I look up at the clock and then back at the page, the picture of Oscar whit his stupid blonde hair caught my attention and ^He^ came to mind.

"Damn it! GET OUT!" I screamed flinging my comic at the wall, just as a confused Ginny walks in the door.

"Okay…I just come back later then" she says while backing out, slowly.

I flop myself down on my bed defeated just as another explosion rocked the house.

"Fred and George Weasley…GET DOWN HERE NOW!" screams mum at the top of her voice, which normally makes the house shake more than ANY explosions Fred or George's experiments can make. I lie down and close my eyes, all of a sudden extremely tired.

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

Standing up, I push him out of my head and go for a walk. Walking through the maze of corridors I come across father's Drawing room, knowing he isn't around I went inside.

The drawing room is a large dark musty room covered from ceiling to floor in paintings and various potion bottles. Walking into the center of the room I pulled up the carpet and opened the trap door and descended the stairs.

I only twice in my life ever dares to venture down here. The room is vast as it rums beneath the inter manor. I glance briefly around and noticed a diary on my father's desk. It was open; curiosity lulled me in towards it. I stood in front of the desk and started down at its blank pages. There was a quill to the left of the diary. I dipped the quill into some ink. I lifted the quill and a small drop of ink fell from the tip. Before the ink hit the paper, I felt sharp nails dig into my shoulders and dragging me away from the desk.

My eyes went wide as I saw my Father glaring down at me with a murderous look in his eyes. I tried to explain when his hand impacted with my lower jaw, which sent me to the ground. I tried to pull myself back up and tried to explain again but he sent a flash of colour towards me. I let out a cry of pain, he was about to send another one but my mother's voice called out. My father grunted and ordered me not to move.

I sat there for a moment holding my side, trying to clam my ragged breathing. I found enough energy or common sense, to pull myself up off the floor and up the stairs over to the fireplace. I grabbed a hand full of flu powder and shouted "Diagon Ally!"

Landing in a heap of smoke and ash, I looked up and realized I was in Knockturn Ally for some odd reason but I was in too much pain to care, I just sat there and sobbed.

_**Ron's P.O.V**_

After being let out of my mum's tight lease, I was walking around in a haze not realizing where I was going, but then I recognized the entrance of Knockturn alley, I stopped. All the stories that people have told me about that place I turned to avoid it but stopped once I heard a noise.

I paused to see if I could hear it again and I did, it was a sob. Curiously over took my body and I poked my head around the corner. I saw nobody but there was another sob. I looked down and gasped at who I saw.

Crumpled at the wall was Draco Malfoy. My heart sank and raced at the same time. He looked so innocent, my head was screaming at me to run the other way but my heart was telling me to help him.

"You okay?" I asked without thinking. Malfoy's head shot up.

"What you doing here?" he snapped wiping his face but winced once he touched his jaw. I focused my stare on that part of his face and I noticed the burse forming in the shape of a fist.

"How'd you get that?" I asked genuinely horrified.

"None of your Business" he barked at me trying to stand but he was too weak and he fell back against the wall. He was holding his sides.

I was about to ask him something else but a tall figure emerged from the alley. "There you are you Ungrateful…." I recognized the voice and then saw the bleach blond hair and it confirmed it, Lucious Malfoy. "Oh it's young Mr. Weasley" he sneered. I nodded glaring.

"Come along Draco" Lucious put a hand on Draco's shoulder, which flinched and shuddered.

I looked on horrified "See you in school Weasley" Draco said as the disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Isn't Always Fair

CHAPTER 2

_Ron's P.O.V_

Why did he look scared? "Ron..?"

How did he get that bruise?

"Ron…?" maybe I should of said something.

"RONALD!" I jumped in my seat and turned to see an annoyed Hermione glaring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I asked you did you have a god summer, but you kept ignoring me and sighing while looking out the window" she said angrily.

"Sorry, yeah I did."

"And…?"

"And what...?" I asked confused.

"And what did you do!" she exclaimed "honestly Ronald your impossible sometimes" she huffed folding her arms.

I shrugged and turned back to look out the window, I could hear Hermione asking what was wrong with me. I guess Harry must have just shrugged his shoulders as he didn't answer. I guess I should tell them, they are my best mates.

I slowly turned to face them. Played shyly with my hands, "if I tell you guys something, you promise not to freak out?" Harry looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Harry and they both nodded slowly. I took a deep breath and began.

I explained everything; I explained how I was starting to have feelings for Draco and what happened at Knockturn alley.

Harry's face went from concern to confusion to shock to horror in two seconds flat. Hermione just looked plan horrified.

"Draco…? Like Draco Malfoy!" Harry stammered "Like the Draco Malfoy who hates you?"

"How many Draco Malfoy's do you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Two actually" he answered seriously.

"Really…?"

"No…" Harry said flatly.

I was about to retort back but was interrupted by Hermione asking "have you starting to study for your N.E.W.T.S yet?"

We both turned to look at her, I gave her the, you can't be serious look and Harry exploded "NOW! You're bringing this up now! We have a very serious situation here!

"Just as he shouted that, entered the youngest Weasley "what's the situation?"

"Nothing" I squeaked.

"Ron loves Draco" Hermione stated while reading Hogwarts a History

Ginny paused for a second confused then her face lit up "oh…okay…that's BRILLIANT!"

Harry's jaw dropped, he sprung up out of his chair and started to wave his hands in the air "Are you serious! Am I the only person who sees the down side to this?"

"Oh harry-kinns, calm down, don't you fret" Ginny cooed walking over to Harry rubbing his hair trying to flatten it down up as always it sprigged back.

"Fine then, if you" he pointed to me "want to go prancing through a flowery field chasing butterfly's with Malfoy….go ahead" he took a breath "but when those Butterfly turn into….spiders! Don't come running to me!"

"Harry come on why can't you support your best friend?" Ginny asked sounding disappointed.

Harry stood still for a second, the look of determination on his face. I looked up at him teary eyed, then his will broke. "Fine if you like….him….I suppose I support you"

I sniffled "thanks guys but it's no use" everyone stared at me "he doesn't even know I exist or think of me as a human"

Ginny leaped up and hugged me "don't you worry Ronny! You leave just leave it up to me"

"What are you going to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" she said in a sing song voice and danced out the carriage smiling evilly.


End file.
